Hijo de auror, corazón de merodeador
by Kristy SR
Summary: Cualquiera que no conozca a Ted puede decir que es un chico normal, pero quien lo conozca sabe que no es así. Es hijo de una auror un poco patosa, valiente y metaformaga. Tiene corazón de merodeador. Pequeño afán de las bromas, dedicado a sus estudios. Sin embargo, lo que pocos saben es que esta enamorado de su "casi" prima Victorie. Participa en el reto Viñetas de emociones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la estupenda de JK. Yo no gano nada por escribir sobre ello.

* * *

Nota: Este es un fic del reto **Viñeta de emociones** del foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Consta de tres viñetas, mostrando en cada una de ellas tres emociones. En mi caso: tristeza, nervios y deseo.

* * *

**Tristeza**

Sentado en el alféizar de su habitación, con los pies colgando en el aire y una fotografía en la mano, Ted observaba la luna llena brillando en el cielo. Siempre se había sentido atraído por ella. Tal vez, por que cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, su abuela le dijo que su padre fue un hombre-lobo, y no puede evitar preguntarse esas noches lo difícil que tuvo que ser para él. También le dijo que a su madre le costó mucho que su padre saliera con él por eso. Que también tenía miedo de que su hijo lo odiara porque hubiera salido como él. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No heredó la enfermedad de su padre, pero si lo hubiera hecho, dudaba que pudiera odiarle. No solo porque era su padre, sino porque lo admiraba. Admiraba todo lo que tuvo que soportar. Lo duro que tuvo que ser para él vivir como un licántropo.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía que sujetaba en la mano. Esa era una de las pocas que tenían de ellos dos juntos. En ella, salía su madre llena de felicidad, luciendo su poco común pelo rosa chicle. Su padre, estaba justo al lado. Se mostraba también feliz, al igual que ella. Una difusa cicatriz le atravesaba el rostro, consecuencia de una mala noche de luna.

No pudo evitar suspirar con nostalgia.

Muchas veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si su vida hubiese sido distinta. Si hubiese tenido a sus padres. ¿Qué tipo de familia hubiera sido? ¿Tendría hermanos? Pero esas preguntas siempre estarían sin respuesta.

Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo. Con rapidez, se restregó los ojos.

-¿No puedes dormir, Teddy? –pregunto la voz de Harry. A pesar de tener ya doce años, todavía le seguían llamando por ese diminutivo. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Le gustaba.

Se volteó para verle. Le miraba fijamente desde detrás de sus gafas, y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No.-susurró.

Se sentó junto a mí, y en ese momento, se fijó en lo que tengo en mis manos. Y me mira, pareciendo comprenderme.

-Los echas de menos, ¿verdad? –dijo- Te entiendo. Yo también echo muchas veces en falta a mis padres.

-¿Crees que nos observan desde el cielo, Harry? –le preguntó.

-Sí. Claro que lo hacen, y están orgullosos de nosotros. –dijo-. ¿Sabes? Una vez alguien me dijo que esperaba que entendiéramos porque se fueron. Porque algunas personas, aunque no nos guste, tienen que sacrificarse para que haya una vida mejor.

-Lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado que no se hubieran ido.-dijo mirando al cielo, para volverse después a su padrino.- Gracias por estar conmigo.

Harry le abrazó, y él respondió al abrazo. Porque sabía que aunque le faltaran sus padres, siempre iba a poder contar con él.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? ¿Sí? ¿No? Agradecería mucho si me dejaseis un comentario con vuestra opinión, quejas, dudas, sugerencias,...

Nota 2: Para aquellas personas que lean mis otras historias voy a terminar mi historia Las apuestas siempre se cumplen y la serie de viñetas de Lily y James. Sin embargo, ahora estoy algo ocupada (creía que me había librado de los examenes, pero no) y lamento la demora. La del El Plan de Sirius Black la borraré cuando pueda y será modificada, pues quiero cambiar muchas cosas. La continuaré cuando acabe Las apuesta. Muchas gracias a los que me dejan reviews, fasvoritos y alertas. Espero dar pronto señales de vida. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, lugares,etc. no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JKR. A menos creo que la última vez que me vi en el espejo no era rubia.

Nervios

La locomotora tocó el silbato soltando el último aviso para entrar.

Si pudiese definirse en una palabra como se sentía en eso momento, hubiese sido imposible. Su corazón latía a cien por hora. No solo por la emoción. No. Sino porque estaba nervioso. Nervioso como cualquier niño de once años que esta a punto de empezar Hogwarts. Harry, la abuela y los Weasleys le habían hablado tanto sobre el colegio en esas últimas semanas que creía que si cerraba los ojos podría tener una visión de él. Con sus hermosos jardines y sus pasillos con sus multitudes de escaleras. Luego también empezaron a discutir sobre en que Casa estaría. Muchos ya habían apostado, a escondidas de Molly, si iría a Gryffindor o a Hufflepuff. Sin embargo, como bien le dijo su abuela, eso no tenía nada que ver. Podía ir perfectamente a Ravenclaw o a Slytherin, como ella.

Sintió que los brazos asfixiantes de su abuela lo abrazaban con un "Escríbeme todas las semanas." Harry también le dio otro abrazo. La verdad es que les iba a echar a todos de menos. Sobre todo a la pequeñaja. Victorie, que se removía inquieta detrás de su padrino. Les había insistido tanto a sus padres que al final no tuvieron más remedio que acceder. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Prométeme que me escribirás.-le dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Intentaré hacerlo.-dije bromeando.-No sé si podré. Entre las clases, los deberes,...

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-¡Claro que te escribiré, tonta! –dije abrazándola.- Eres mi prima favorita, ¿o no?

-¡Claro!-dijo abrazándome también.

-Cuídate, y no le hagas mucho caso a Dom.

-Lo intentaré.

Cogió su equipaje y se metió en el tren, rumbo a su nuevo colegio.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, pues aquí les dejo con la siguiente viñeta. Sé que es mucho más corta que la anterior, pero es que estoy digamos "presionada" porque entre una cosa y otra veo que no me va a dar tiempo de acabar el reto. Aparte de que el estudio tampoco me deja mucho tiempo libre. Peeero esto es lo que me salió. Lamento si les decepciono. La última prometo que sera más larga. Y ahora, como yo digo, el aumento de review estimula la imaginación. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo a JK y a los que hayan comprado sus derechos de autor, y como yo no soy rica, pues no puedo hacerlo.

**Deseo**

La Torre de Gryffindor se había convertido en un auténtico caos. Música a todo volumen. Whisky de fuego camuflado entre las cervezas de mantequilla teniendo como resultado a varios alumnos inestables por el suelo. No puedo evitar reírse por lo bajo. La directora, sabiendo el entusiasmo que tenían todos por haber ganado la final de quidditch, les había permitido organizar una gran fiesta pues hacia ya más de cinco años que Gryffindor no había ganado la Copa. Sin embargo, dudaba que la fiesta durase mucho más, pues ya habían pasado más de la una de la noche. Todavía había una considerable cantidad de alumnos y los invitados de las otras casas (Ravenclaw y algún que otro Slytherin), no parecían con ganas de irse a casa. Todos sus primos seguían allí, excepto Molly, pues sabía que estando allí no sería capaz de dominar su instinto de perfecta. Cerca de él se encontró con Victorie hablando con Sam, y no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en ella. La conocida sensación de hormigueo en su estómago volvió a surgir. Su corazón latió alocadamente. Y el deseo de besarla se volvió insoportable.

En ese momento, ella me miró y yo sonreí, haciendo que por un momento cambiase el color azul de mi pelo por uno pelirrojo. Se despidió de él y se acercó hacía donde yo estaba.

-Hola, Ted. ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-Muy bien.-dije.- Lamentablemente él no podrá decir lo mismo.-donde señalo a un chico que bailaba alocadamente a causa del alcohol. –Seguro que mañana se levanta con un bonito dolor de cabeza.

Los dos nos reímos, y el deseo de besarla aumento. Se veía increíblemente hermosa. Quería hablar con ella y pensaba que tal vez hoy sería una buena ocasión. Quedaba unas pocas semanas para que acabe el curso y no quería marcharme del colegio sin hacerlo. Además de que estaría demasiado ocupado con su entrenamiento de auror.

-Oye, Vic, ¿puedo hablar contigo en otro sitio? Me gustaría decirte algo.

-Claro.-respondió con el ceño fruncido debido a mi cambio de humor.

Nos fuimos de la Sala Común y nos paramos en unos de los pasillos.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Yo…yo…-dije muerto de nervios.

-¿Sí?- insistió.

-¡A la mierda!- exclamé. La atraje hacía mí cogiéndola de la cintura y la besé. Al principió se tensó un poco, pero después se relajó.

Noté como entreabría la boca dándome permiso para prolongarlo. Me sentí en la gloria, y no perdí ni un instante en enlazar su lengua contra la mía.

Después de varios minutos besándonos, paramos para coger aire, y ella me miró a los ojos sonriendo.

-Creí que nunca lo iba a hacer, Ted.

Y sonrío también para volver a besarla.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, pues aquí esta la tercera y última viñeta. Escrita a la prisa, pero echa esta. Muchas gracias por leer. Si se animan a leer mis escritos pases por mi profile. Las historias que no estan acabada las continuaré, por fin, a partir de 14, creo, de septiembre en cuando acabé los examenes. Me gustaría animarme a hacer varias traducciones de varios fics que tengo en mente, y esperaré a que sus autores me den la autorización.

Kris


End file.
